You Always Felt Like Home to Me
by AllPurpleInk
Summary: Fluffy little future!fic drabble about Klaine sharing their first apartment.  Set around the end of October, during the boys' freshmen year of college.  ONESHOT.


_**Author's Note:**__** Just felt like writing a fluffy little future!fic drabble about Klaine sharing their first apartment. It's set around the end of October, during the boys' freshmen year of college. And, yes, "Gypsy" is named after the musical… I sort of felt like Kurt and Rachel would do something like that. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own the show Glee. **_

_~You Always Felt Like Home to Me (Late October)~_

Blaine walked into the living room casually, his mind on a million little things. The weather had started to turn cold, and he knew the winter would bring all kinds of changes for Kurt and himself. This was, after all, their first experience sharing an apartment… and, since moving in a week earlier, they had done little but unpack and redecorate. It was scary in a way, now that things were really settling in; Blaine had never lived like this before in his lifetime. He constantly started to worry that the new arrangements would ruin everything for what he desperately hoped to be a lasting relationship. Then he felt annoyed with himself, because he knew Kurt wouldn't want him to think that way.

Kurt had been so excited, after all, to find the apartment. It was the perfect size, affordably priced, and it was all their own. Instantly working his magic, Kurt had practically redesigning the entire interior already. Meanwhile, Blaine watched, appreciating the fact that the person he was living with had some serious talent, and offering his help and commentary whenever necessary. Things seemed to be shaping up nicely in that department.

Then came the kitten, Gypsy, which had felt like such an outrageous idea at the time, but had somehow actually happened, due to one very persuasive speech of Rachel Berry's. Now, though, watching as Kurt slept, curled on the couch with the little ball of black fur purring gently at his side, Blaine could understand the decision. It was really a precious sight, to say the least.

Smiling softly to himself, Blaine made his way over to the couch and took a seat beside his boyfriend. There was something totally captivating about the peaceful silence in the room, the presence of Kurt dreaming beside him. It felt like… like Blaine had really done something _right._ Maybe not everything in his life would be perfect, but if he had Kurt, at least, things would always feel like home.

As Gypsy stretched her way into a standing position and leapt delicately from the couch, Kurt's eyes blinked open. He looked around for a moment, lips slightly parted, and sighed. "Oh, wow," he said finally, letting out a little laugh and shifting to sit up straight.

Blaine smiled a bit. "What?" he asked.

"I forgot where I was for a minute." Kurt paused, smiling lightly as he glanced around. "Then I realized… this is ours. And it just… I'm just so happy."

The wind blew outside, rustling brittle leaves from the trees and scattering them across the ground. Blaine was glad to be inside, glad for the warmth of his boyfriend's body as Kurt moved to rest his head against his chest. Wrapping his arms around Kurt's middle, fingers resting against the deep-blue cashmere of his sweater, Blaine breathed deep. Everything was apple-cinnamon and coffee and vanilla. Beyond the window was an orange and gold horizon, a midnight-purple sky, and a few remaining rays of sun peeking over the hilltops. It was breathtaking.

"This isn't forever, is it? You want to live in New York." Blaine wasn't sure why he had pointed this out, but it was true. Their dreams were bigger than Ohio community college. Even if they liked the living arrangements now, a transfer to NYU was surely right around the corner if either of them were to be accepted. And if only one of them got in…

Blaine didn't really like to think about that.

Kurt shrugged. "Yeah, I do," he answered quietly. "If you're going to be there with me."

Blinking, Blaine looked down. Kurt really didn't want to give up on him. The assurance that they were truly in this together was one of the best feelings Blaine could imagine. He kissed the top of Kurt's head gratefully. "Thank you," he murmured.

Kurt glanced up at him, smiling sleepily. "For what? Dragging you along with me everywhere?"

Blaine chuckled. "Definitely," he answered jokingly. Then he paused, his words becoming honest again. "And for making me feel like I'm home when I'm with you."

Repositioning himself to face Blaine, Kurt met his eyes and took both of his hands in his own. "Blaine," he said evenly, blue eyes alight with sincerity and emotion. "You have _always_ felt like home to me."

Blaine smiled, feeling abruptly overcome, and very much in love with the person seated across from him. "Really?"

Nodding, Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately and leaned forward to close the space between them. "Yeah," he answered, dropping a kiss gently on Blaine's lips. "Always will."


End file.
